


Darkens

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Fic, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Request) </p><p>Mario forces himself on Mario but has no idea what he's done until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkens

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, this fic could be very triggering.

"Mario, i'm home" Marco called out, the younger one looked up from his magazine to see Marco stumbling towards him. Mario sighs and forces a smile on his face, there is nothing worse than drunk Marco. "I bet you're naked under that blanket"

Marco dived forward onto the double bed and pulled away the blanket to reveal, a very naked Mario.

"Marco I-" Mario started but Marco clamped his hand over the smaller man's mouth.

"Let me do all the work, you don't need to say a thing"

"But Marco I-"

"I told you to shut up" Marco growled and clamped his hand over Mario's mouth for a second time, using his free hand to shuffle out of his dark jeans and then his boxer shorts, growing because his cock come into contact with the cold air. "Jesus, I can't wait to be inside of your tight hole"

Marco brought his fingers from his free hand and sucked them into his mouth, making sure they are covered in spit before pulling them out and slamming two fingers into Mario's tight hole.

Mario isn't all that restricting around his fingers, the two of them had sex only this morning. Marco added a third digit into the mix and pounding them in and out of the younger one with ease. Eventually after a fourth finger, he knows Mario is ready to take his cock.

Marco pulled his fingers out of the open entrance and flipped him around onto his stomach, letting his hand slip away from Mario's mouth. "Marco, plea-" Marco slammed Mario face first into the pillows.

"I told you to shut up, why aren't you listening to me?" Marco guided the tip of his dick against Mario's open hole and slipped inside of, slow at first but as Mario accepted his cock easily, Marco finished the cock by slamming home in one move.

Marco placed an extra hard slap onto Mario's ass then started to move. The movements are hard and rough, just like Mario likes to be, moving harder and deeper as he inched further into Mario's core.

"Marco, I don't" Marco slammed inside extra hard catching Mario's prostate, stop Mario's words in the process of it. Marco smirked and proceeded to hit the sweet spot.

Mario clammed down around Marco's cock, he just couldn't take it anymore, the hot, tight core becoming too much for Marco, he stalled his movements and splashed his semen inside of Mario's walls.

Marco eased out of Mario and tried to take the smaller body into his arms, it's only then he realized Mario hadn't come and turned Mario around to grab his leaking dick, without looking at Mario he realized the dick is cold and flaccid.

"Mario?"

"Leave me alone" Mario sniffed and rolled over, pulling his knees up to his. Mario is visible shaking and it's only then the realization hit him, Mario didn't want this. He had forced himself upon Mario.

"Mario i'm really sorry, I thought you wanted this" Marco tried, placing his hand on Mario's shoulder, his body quivering at the touch.

"You didn't think at all Marco, you ignored all my signs, you did let me speak" Mario sniffed. "No matter how you look at Marco, you raped me"

"Please tell me what I can do to help you"

Mario sighed "The best thing you can do for me is leave me alone, nothing will ever help me get over this Marco"

Marco pulled himself out of Mario's bed and headed downstairs. Mario is right, nothing will ever heal the psychological damage Marco has caused on the person he loved. If only he had read the signs.     

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story didn't end how you would have liked it to. Rape is big a thing and I don't think there is anything you can do to get over it.


End file.
